


Wherefore and whence

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: I'll be honest: I have nothing.  I'm at a loss as to how best to summarize this scene (too brief to be even drabble, and hardly clear in its tale).𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 2
Collections: Icewall





	Wherefore and whence

The dreamer dreamt of what and how, and upon awaking bore sure conviction. Sharing the details thereof brought debate among all who heard, no one of them ever able to ascertain the path of wisdom.

That was the crux of the matter, for such as the details' veracity was of no question. If undertaken, the results were sure to bear fruit. This was a proven fact of their reality, time and again. It was only a matter of whether condemnation or exhortation, and deriving from good or ill intent.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
